


Echi del Passato, Echi dal Futuro

by Enemie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Best Friends, Coming of Age, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enemie/pseuds/Enemie
Summary: FFXIV PG Background - La vita di Oah trascorre tranquilla all'ombra delle mangrovie di Dravania, fino al giorno in cui un dovrà scegliere se intraprendere la grande avventura a cui è destinata.





	1. Chi va e chi resta

**«Questo è _assolutamente_ fuori discussione!»**

La giovane miqo’te si aggiustò di nuovo la preda sulle spalle. Quando si arrabbiava, non le riusciva di tener ferme le mani. Ma continuando a gesticolare la sua disapprovazione, avrebbe solo rischiato di far cadere il prezioso bottino di quella caccia mattutina. Sbuffò, soffiando via un ciuffo dei suoi capelli rossi dal viso.

«Non ti permetterò mai di lasciare il villaggio.»

«Tu non puoi dirmi cosa devo o non devo fare. Non sei mia madre!»

«Ma sono tua sorella!»

«Smettila, non sei nemmeno mia sorella. Al massimo, mia cugina.»

«No, Septha! Questo mi ferisce nel profondo. Anche se non abbiamo legami di sangue, io e te siamo sorelle. E io so cosa è meglio per la mia adorata sorellina.»

«Ti ricordo che abbiamo la stessa età...»

«Rimanere con me nella tribù!»

«Non se ne parla. Io voglio vedere cosa c’è fuori da questo noiosissimo bosco.»

«Continuare a cacciare, costruire una casetta tutta nostra...»

«Ma mi ascolti almeno?»

«...trovare un maschio a modo, mettere su famiglia, sfornare taaante bambine...»

«Oah!»

«Dai, scusa. Certo che ti ascolto. Ma dove vorresti andare? Qui c’è tutto quello di cui abbiamo bisogno, no?»

«Sì, ma non sei curiosa di vedere cosa c’è oltre questi quattro alberi?!»

«Non lo so, ormai li conosco da tanti anni. E se poi gli mancassi?»

«Basta! Non ci voglio più parlare con te.»

Le ragazze procedevano a passo spedito in direzione del villaggio. Negli ultimi tempi, Dravania si era fatta più pericolosa. Bisognava essere accorti, persino sui quei sentieri che si celavano tra le gigantesche radici delle sue antiche mangrovie. Ma quei boschi erano la loro casa, ne conoscevano ogni bivio, ogni colore, ogni rumore. Deviarono di qualche grado la loro marcia e sparirono dietro il grosso tronco di un albero, appena prima che un grande orso bruno potesse incrociare il loro cammino.

«Vorresti andare a Limsa Lominsa come le gemelle?», chiese Oah dal nulla.

«Non saprei. Se dovessi scegliere, forse preferirei Gridania.»

«Allora vedi che i boschi ti piacciono!»

Septha alzò gli occhi al cielo, lasciandosi andare a una risata. Per poco non inciampò su un sasso. Si rimise dritta, controllando con la coda dell’occhio che l’amica non si fosse accorta di nulla. Ma Oah stava giocherellando con il suo ciondolo, assorta nei suoi pensieri. Era una piccola pietra che splendeva debolmente, dello stesso colore del latte. Suo padre gliela regalò quando lei era ancora in fasce. Septha diede un rapido sguardo alle tre uova di chocobo che portava nella sacca per controllare che fossero ancora intere.

«Ho sentito dire che a Gridania c’è una casa di legno gigante che chiamano “la Gilda degli Avventurieri”. È lì che bisogna andare appena arrivati!»

«E da chi lo hai sentito?»

«Da quel mercante che passa ogni tanto al villaggio.»

Oah si fermò di scatto e portò la mano alla tempia.

«Ancora quel dolore alla testa?», chiese Septha preoccupata.

La voce dell’amica era ormai un sibilo impercettibile alle orecchie di Oah. Anche a occhi chiusi, colori e suoni vorticavano attorno a lei, facendole perdere l’orientamento.

_Uno_ . _Due_ . _Tre_.

La spada che sembrava averla attraversata da tempia a tempia sparì, portandosi via quel misterioso dolore.

«È passato?»

«Credo di si.»

«Sbaglio o sono sempre più frequenti?»

«Di sicuro più dolorosi.»

«Dai, lascia a me il karakul. Tu porta le uova.»

«Non scherzare. Sai che finirei per romperle!»

・・・

Il villaggio era ormai in vista. I raggi di sole cominciavano solo ora a diradare le ultime nebbie dell’alba, ma la vita già brulicava all’interno dell’accampamento. Il dolce odore di carni arrostite in fuochi di erbe aromatiche mise le ali ai piedi delle due ragazze.

Si diressero a passo svelto verso il fuoco della piazza centrale, dove gli altri cacciatori stavano finendo di prepare le carni per la cottura. Oah poteva finalmente togliersi quel karakul dalle spalle. Lasciò andare la presa e la pesante carcassa finì a terra con un tonfo. 

«Ragazze, stavo cominciando a preoccuparmi!»

«Scusaci, zia Nophlo! Abbiamo trovato delle uova di chocobo mentre tornavamo e ci siamo fermate», disse Septha mostrando il contenuto della sacca.

«Sono stupende!», esclamò Nophlo lanciando un’occhiata ai gusci scintillanti. «Spero non abbiate fatto nulla di pericoloso per prenderle.»

«Ma no, mamma. Ci conosci!», disse Oah con un sorriso tutto denti.

«Appunto…», Nophlo porse alla figlia la caraffa di latte che stringeva in grembo. «Lasciate pure a me le uova e andate a portare il latte a nonna Ralka. Lo aspetta per darlo a Kett.»

・・・

La tenda di nonna Ralka era la più vecchia tenda di tutto il villaggio. Ogni toppa e rattoppo raccontava una storia della vita della tribù N, e nonna Ralka, quelle storie, le ricordava ancora tutte. Le piaceva raccontarle ai bambini, in quei giorni di freddo e pioggia in cui non si può uscire. Ma, di tanto in tanto, anche i grandi finivano per tornare ad ascoltarle, per non dimenticare chi erano stati e le persone a cui avevano voluto bene.

Quella mattina, nonna Ralka era seduta sul ceppo davanti alla sua tenda. Cullava il piccolo Kett e raccontava alle bambine una storia vecchia di secoli. Era una delle preferite di Oah e Septha. Parlava di quando il nonno di Ralka, uno dei vecchi Nunh della tribù, arrivò per la prima volta nei boschi di Dravania alla ricerca di una nuova casa per la sua gente.

«Illuminato dalla luce della luna, Rahz spiccò un salto e conficcò il suo pugnale tra le scaglie del collo del drago. Faccia a faccia con la bestia, vide riflessi nei suoi occhi una miriade di stelle. La possente creatura poté solo lanciare il suo ultimo ruggito al cielo, prima di cadere a terra, morta.»

Le bambine ascoltavano impietrite la storia della vecchia miqo’te.

«Pubblico difficile oggi, nonna Ralka?», scherzò Oah.

«Queste bambine vogliono sentirmi raccontare solo storie d'amore», sbuffò Ralka alzando gli occhi al cielo, «ma così non gli entrerà mai un po' di sale in zucca. E dire che voi due adoravate le storie di N'rahz Nunh quando eravate piccole.»

«Non ti crucciare, nonna. Sarà per la prossima generazione!»

«Sperando di poterla vedere.»

«Ma sì, tu ci seppellirai tutti! E dopo averci seppelliti racconterai ai giovani delle fantastiche avventure di N’Sephta Nunh, prima donna a capo della tribù N! A cavallo nei boschi, in groppa al suo aldgoat dorato, terrore degli scoiattoli e...»

Oah piroettava come un buffone attorno all’amica. A ogni giravolta, un pò di latte finiva a terra. Le bambine e Ralka ridevano di gusto. Septha, rossa dalla punta del naso fino alla quella delle orecchie, cercava di fermare il teatrino dell’amica. Il lento incedere di un vecchio miqo’te raggrinzito e arcigno fece calare il silenzio.

«Che possa non vedere la prossima luna se una tale sciagura dovesse abbattersi sulla nostra tribù!», sentenziò il vecchio Khot, digrignando i pochi denti che gli erano rimasti. «Un Nunh femmina mai si è visto e mai si vedrà. Questa è anche peggio di tutte quelle fesserie che dici di solito, Oah!»

«Septha è all’altezza di qualsiasi uomo di questa tribù, nonno Khot. Se volesse potrebbe guidarla come loro, o anche meglio!»

«Smettila, Oah!», la riprese timidamente Septha. «Io non sono neanche di questa tribù.»

«Ma cosa dici?! Tu sei cresciuta qui, con tutti noi.»

«Il fatto che sua madre l’abbia partorita qui e che tua zia Ebaloh se le sia messe in casa, non significa che quelle due facciano parte della tribù.»

«Ma loro…»

«Gente come loro e tuo padre portano solo altra disgrazia a questa tribù disgraziata!»

Oah e Khot si erano già scontrati altre volte. Molte altre volte. Quel vecchio non avrebbe mai e poi mai sentito ragioni. Questa consapevolezza non le fece trovare le parole. Oah riuscì solo a mordersi un labbro, con gli occhi lucidi per la rabbia. Fiero sulle sue gambe storte, il vecchio miqo’te tornò alla sua ronda, alla ricerca di nuovi giovani da rimproverare. 

«Scusami, non sono riuscita a farlo star zitto nemmeno questa volta», disse Oah ricacciando indietro le lacrime.

«Non importa», rispose Septha asciugandosi gli occhi.

«Bambine mie, quello stupido di Khot non merita le vostre lacrime. È solo una vecchia radice nodosa con un piede già nella terra. Voi invece siete le foglie più verdi sulla cima di questi alberi. Se un giorno una tribù di miqo’te avrà un Nunh donna sarà perché esistono foglie verdi come voi.»

«Grazie, nonna.»

«E ora, forza. Non eravate forse venute a portarmi il latte per Kett?»

«Certo! Lo manda la mamma, è appena stato munto.»

Oah riuscì solo a fare qualche passo in direzione di Ralka. Il dolore le fece scivolare la brocca dalle mani. Vide le gocce di latte rotolare tra la polvere prima di impregnare il terreno. Sentì chiamare il suo nome, sentì nonna Ralka dire a Septha di correre ad avvisare il Nunh, sentì le bambine gridare spaventate, il pianto di Kett.

Poi, non sentì più nulla.


	2. Il Nunh

**_«Inari, che cosa v- … -a me?»_ **

**_«N’ralka, dev- … -rmi … -on posso perm- … -sci il villaggio.»_ **

«P-papà?»

«No, sono io», disse Nophlo sorridendo dolcemente alla figlia. «Come ti senti?»

«Bene. Forse. Che cosa è successo?»

«Sei svenuta all’improvviso.»

«Credo di aver spaventato a morte le bambine.»

«L’unica che hai rischiato di far morire di paura è nonna Ralka. Non puoi mettere il suo cuore così alla prova come facevi da piccola.»

«Hai ragione», rispose Oah con un mezzo sorriso.

«Cosa ti preoccupa, bambina mia?»

«Tu sai perché nonno Khot ce l’ha tanto con papà?»

«Nonno Khot è molto legato alle tradizioni dei miqo’te. Semplicemente non riesce ad accettare il fatto che un uomo come papà sia diventato Nunh.»

«Perché non è nato nella tribù?»

«In parte. E in parte perché quando lui era giovane la tribù era molto diversa.»

«Tipo?»

«Tu sei abituata a vedere tutti i nostri maschi con molti figli, ma un tempo solo il Nunh poteva averli. E il Nunh doveva essere un guerriero, alto, forte. Il più potente maschio della tribù. Diciamo, l’esatto opposto di tuo padre.»

Oah rise, «e come mai adesso il Nuhn è papà?»

«I tempi sono cambiati, bimba. In più occasioni, tuo padre si è dimostrato molto più capace di certi grandi Nunh del passato. Non sarà alto e forte, ma ama questa tribù come se fossimo tutti figli suoi. E vedendo che gli uomini alti e forti non ci mancavano, ha pensato che non avesse senso vietare loro di avere figli.»

«Si può?», chiese Septha entrando timidamente nella tenda. 

«Septha, entra! Giusto bene, ti affido Oah. Io ho una cosa molto importante da fare prima di tornare alle mie faccende. Mi raccomando, controlla che rimanga a letto.»

«Si, zia.»

Nophlo uscì in tutta fretta dalla tenda, mandando baci verso le ragazze. Septha rise e andò a sedersi ai piedi del letto di Oah. Guardandola, ripensò a quando l’aveva vista cadere a terra, pallida in volto.

«Hai intenzione di farmi preoccupare ancora oggi?»

«Non saprei. Cos’altro potrei fare? Potrei decidere di lasciare il villaggio stanotte!»

«Che simpatica! Ci hai fatto preoccupare prima, sai?»

«Lo so. Pensi che qualcuno abbia avvisato la nonna che sto bene?»

«Credo che fosse quella la cosa importante che doveva fare tua madre.»

«Senti, Septha, a te capita mai di… no lascia stare!»

«E dai, lo sai che puoi dirmi tutto!»

«Va bene. Ma promettimi che non penserai che sono pazza!»

«Promesso. Dai su, dimmi!»

«Ecco, questa volta il mal di testa non è stato come gli altri mal di testa. È stato… diverso.»

«In che senso?»

«Ho visto qualcosa. O qualcuno. Credo fossero mio padre e la nonna, ma sembravano più giovani. Parlavano tra di loro, come se non ci fossi.»

«E cosa si dicevano?»

«Non lo so, non sono riuscita a capirlo.»

Septha si stiracchiò e si lasciò andare sul letto. I suoni all’esterno arrivavano come un brusio ovattato. Le ragazze fissavano la volta della tenda, non riuscendo a venire a capo di quel piccolo mistero.

«Forse dovresti semplicemente chiedere a tuo padre.»

«Già», rispose Oah, rigirando il ciondolo tra le dita. «Dici che potrò alzarmi adesso?»

«Oah! La zia mi uccide se torna e ti trova in piedi.»

«Ma sto bene!»

«Certo, dillo al latte.»

«Uffa...»

Il sole del mattino riscaldava la tenda, creando un tepore che invitava al sonno. Pian piano, le ragazze si lasciarono andare al meritato riposo dopo la caccia della notte precedente. Quando furono risvegliate dal trambusto, non avrebbero saputo dire quanto tempo fosse passato. Ma, uscendo dalla tenda, capirono in un istante la gravità della situazione. 

・・・

Quel mattino, Jinh e Intana erano partiti alla prime luci dell’alba. Ogni anno, quando la stagione calda lascia posto a quella fredda, la tribù si prepara per l’inverno inviando due esploratori a perlustrare la valle. Il loro compito è quello di mappare la posizione dei branchi di erbivori, dei nidi dei predatori, degli alberi morti da cui rifornirsi di legna. Non sarebbero dovuti tornare prima di sera. Eppure erano lì, sdraiati ai piedi delle ragazze. Intana aveva perso i sensi e tanto sangue. Inari, il padre di Oah, era chino su di lei cercando di stabilizzare le sue condizioni con la magia. Nophlo premeva con forza un panno contro la ferita di Jinh, mentre nonna Ralka consolava le sue sei figlie in lacrime.

«D-draghi», disse Jinh raccogliendo tutte le forze che gli erano rimaste.

Un coro di voci impaurite si levò all’unisono dalla tribù, riunitasi a prestar loro soccorso.

«Dove?», chiese Inari tenendo lo sguardo fisso su Intana per non perdere la concentrazione.

«Due malm... a Nord.»

«Adesso anche i draghi! Ve l’ho detto che abbiamo scatenato le ire di Oschon con questo fare degener-»

«Zitto, vecchia ciabatta!», esclamò nonna Ralka interrompendo gli sproloqui di Khot. «Se non hai intenzione di imbracciare l’arco e difendere il villaggio, è meglio che cominci a cercare una pietra abbastanza grossa sotto cui nasconderti.»

«Difendere il villaggio?!», chiese qualcuno impaurito.

«Ralka ha ragione, non possiamo escludere che i draghi tornino a reclamare le loro prede. Se non ci faremo trovare preparati, diventeremo il loro banchetto.»

In quel momento, di fronte a quella scena, Oah provò uno strano senso di eccitazione e paura. Due dei suoi zii erano stesi a terra in una pozza di sangue, lottando tra la vita e la morte. Malgrado le ferite, dovevano essere corsi all'accampamento per dare l'allarme. Il solo pensiero che potessero non farcela le riempiva il cuore di un terrore viscerale. Ma qualcosa dentro di lei le stava impedendo di scappare, tenendola ancorata con i piedi a terra. Di riflesso portò la mano alla spalla su cui era solita tenere l'arco. Lei voleva combattere, voleva proteggere la sua tribù, voleva salvare tutte le persone che amava. 

Quando fu sicuro che la vita dei due esploratori non fosse più in pericolo, Inari si rialzò da terra. Diede qualche colpo alle vesti per scrollare via la polvere. Appariva talmente composto che nessuno avrebbe potuto immaginare il turbinio di pensieri in cui era assorto. Frammenti di possibili futuri scorrevano innanzi ai suoi occhi. Ad ogni suo pensiero mutavano, creando nuovi scenari. La sua tribù aspettava che lui prendesse una decisione.

«Chiunque non è in grado di combattere dovrà rifugiarsi alla grotta. Lì troverete le provviste di emergenza insieme a qualche coperta. Non tornerete al villaggio per nessun motivo, finchè uno di noi non verrà a dirvi che potete farlo. Nel frattempo, Oah e Septha vi terranno al sicuro.»

«Ma…», provò a contestare Oah.

«Silenzio, Oah. Chi può combattere resterà con me al villaggio. Forza, non c’è un secondo da perdere!»

La folla si disperse, ognuno intento a sbrigare il proprio compito.

«Papà, io posso combattere! Ti prego, fammi restare.»

«Questo è _assolutamente_ fuori discussione! Porterai tuo fratello, Septha e tutti gli altri alla grotta. Lì, li terrai al sicuro.»

«Ma posso tenerli al sicuro anche da qui!»

Inari posò la mano sulla spalla della figlia.

«Oah, ti sto affidando i nostri giovani e i nostri anziani. Il passato e il futuro della tribù. Ti sto affidando ciò che ho di più prezioso come Nunh e come padre. Adesso prendi il tuo arco e porta tutti alla grotta.» 

«Andiamo, Oah», disse Septha, trascinando via l’amica.

・・・

«Mio padre pensa che io non sia all’altezza!»

«Ti ho chiesto se hai trovato le altre coperte. Potresti darmi una mano?! Non è il momento di pensare a queste cose.»

«Ma loro sono al villaggio. Arriveranno dei draghi. Un arco in più potrebbe fare la differenza!»

«Come potrebbe farla qui.»

Septha trovò le coperte che stava cercando e tornò a organizzare il gruppo. Oah se ne stava impalata in mezzo alla grotta, imbronciata. Guardava nel vuoto ripensando alle parole del padre, alla visione che aveva avuto.

_Quand’è che le cose sono diventate così complicate?_

Ralka si avvicinò con passo incerto. Prese le mani della nipote e le strinse nelle sue. Oah si chiese come facessero a essere così calde in ogni stagione.

«Che succede, bambina?»

«Io volevo solo dargli una mano a proteggervi», mugolò.

«Lo so. Arriverà il momento in cui lo farai, e arriverà un momento in cui lo farai anche se proteggerci significherà non poter proteggere te stessa. Si dice che il destino di ognuno sia già scritto. Quello che non dicono è che ciò che guida il destino è quella parte immutabile di noi che ci spinge ad agire. Così che, anche in mille vite diverse, finiremmo sempre per compiere le stesse gesta eroiche e prendere le stesse decisioni stupide. Perché questo è l’unico modo che conosciamo per rimanere fedeli a noi stessi.»

«Cosa devo fare, nonna?»

«Seguire il tuo istinto, piccina. Non il cuore o la testa, ma questa», disse Ralka, mettendole la mano sulla pancia. «Nessuno sarà mai sincero con te come lo è la tua pancia.»

«Io sento che devo andare.»

«Allora vai.»

Oah raccolse velocemente l’arco e la faretra, in due balzi fu fuori dalla grotta. Mentre correva giù per la collina, la valle si infiammava del rosso del tramonto. La brezza serale le scompigliava i capelli, portandole l’odore di sangue e ferro.

_Non va bene, non va bene per niente._


End file.
